


The Writing on the Wall

by LadyChi



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChi/pseuds/LadyChi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt at LiveJournal. "What would have happened if Brennan had knocked on Booth's door, instead of calling him, when he was in bed with Rebecca?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Writing on the Wall

She smells like sex, and she knows it. Well. Sex and Booth. She's got that deliciously-used feeling between her thighs and her nerve endings are still buzzing. They have their problems, but making it work in the bedroom has never been one of them.

Still, Seeley's in the bathroom when the knocking starts, and so Rebecca adjusts her dress and pads in bare feet to the front door.

"There you are --" a statuesque brunette says. She has startling blue eyes, and her mouth drops open a bit. "You are not Booth."

Rebecca laughs nervously. This is about four kinds of awkward. Booth isn't the type to cheat, so this has got to be a friend or... something. "No, I'm not. Rebecca Stinson." She extends her hand.

"Ah. You are the mother of Booth's son." Rebecca finds her hand being squeezed warmly by the woman. "I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan, Booth's partner at work."

Rebecca finds herself oddly flustered. When Booth speaks of this woman, it's always in this... half-exasperated, half-enamored sort of way. Rebecca's good with people -- something she's always shared with Seeley (they just aren't terribly good with each other, which is another problem all together), and she can tell this woman is going to be a big deal. A big deal in Booth's life means a big deal in Parker's life and so Rebecca smiles and puts on her big girl panties. "He's told me a lot about you."

The woman seems surprised. "Booth does not... I mean, he..."

"Rebecca, who's at the door?" Booth emerges from the bedroom with his jeans unzipped and his shirt undone. "Bones?"

She inclines her head. Like a queen, Rebecca thinks, and the thought makes her want to laugh, but she holds it back. "I'm sorry, Seeley, I just..."

"No, it's okay. Uh... c'mon in, Bones. What's up?"

Bones -- Dr. Brennan... whatever her name is, she shakes the cell phone in the palm of her left hand. "We have a case. Dispatch told me that you didn't answer your phone so I came to make certain that you had not been harmed in some way.

"Oh. Well. I wasn't. So. Uh -- just. Hold on a second, okay? Let me get my gun and, uh... some socks, and then we can rock and roll."

"I can occupy myself while I wait." Dr. Brennan finds a seat in the living room, and, unable to help herself, Rebecca sits next to her.

"So. You, uh -- identify remains for the FBI?"

"Only tangentially. My specialty has to do with identifying remains that have decayed or are damaged beyond recognition. I consult with the FBI."

"Oh." Rebecca smiles thinly. "That's quite a field to get into -- were you always interested in science?"

"My father encouraged an interest in it, yes. And I was an extremely bright child."

Rebecca finds her smile relaxing to something more natural. "Seeley says that you're brilliant."

Brennan inclines her head. There is silence for a moment, and Rebecca can practically see the wheels turning in her head, when she realizes she must say something complimentary in return. "He's a very good agent."

"Yes. Better now than he used to be. He's... a good man."

"Oh?"

"All right, Bones! I'm ready to go. Let's scoot, yeah?" He grabs his jacket and claps his hands impatiently. "We're already running late."

"I'm just going to uh... use the bathroom. I'll lock the door behind me, okay Seeley?" Rebecca's eyes are laughing at Seeley and his mouth thins in irritation.

"Yeah, sure, Becs. C'mon, Bones."

As the door closes she can hear Dr. Brennan. "Becs... Bones... do you refuse to call everyone by their proper name?"

"Jesus, Bones, it's a..."

They fade away. Rebecca smiles sadly as she gathers the last of her things she keeps "just in case" they fall back together at Booth's place. She can see the writing on the wall. This is the last time.


End file.
